Dirty Little Secret
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: Kendall's got a secret. He loves to read and write Kogan fan fiction. He couldn't help his love for the brunette. But when Logan finds out he'll get the shock of a lifetime. Not okay for innocent minded people! Or children! Ever!


_I own the plot and nothin else but a very corupted mind :) On with the story!_

_Kendall's got a secret. He _loves _to read and write Kogan fan fiction. He couldn't help his love for the brunette. But when Logan finds out he'll get the shock of a lifetime. Not okay for innocent minded people! Or children! Ever!_

"_**Logan! Oh Logan please!" I begged my captor. Logan stood over me, slapping my ass like I was a cheap whore.**_

"_**Please what Kendall? You want it you gotta beg for it" he growled lustfully in my ear. I moaned again louder.**_

"_**Logan! Please! Fuck me Logan! Fuck me so hard I can't walk for days! I want you to fuck me with your cock! Make me scream! Please!" I pleaded. I'd have jacked myself but he'd tied my wrists behind my back.**_

"_**Mmm, that's right. You're such a slut for me, aren't you?" he asked deviously, slapping my ass again and shoving two fingers coated in lube in roughly. I moaned at the sheer pleasure of having part of him in me.**_

"_**Yes! I'm s-such a slut! I-I'm a h-huge slut! O-Oh god! Logan! Fuck me! Make it hurt! Please!" I whined helplessly. I'd do anything to have him in me again, and if that meant begging then so be it.**_

"_**You asked for it" he said darkly. He pulled his fingers out and before I could think he'd flipped me over and slammed all of his thick cock into me. I screamed in pain and before I could adjust he slammed in again, hitting my prostate perfectly.**_

"_**Logan! Oh yes! Yes! So good! Mmm!" I cried out blissfully.**_ Kendall clicked away on his laptop. He'd been writing and reading fan fiction for the last few months and was becoming adept in reviewing and creating the stories._ (1) New message!_ His computer signaled. He sighed; he'd been working on this current story for the last few days and had finally come up with an ending. He saved the file and clicked to see the message.

_To: WildFan210_

_Story request_

_BTR, Kogan, sub-Kendall dom-Logan __. Place: Bedroom/Shower 2J Bonus points if Kendall gets muffled Double bonus points if he gets it more than once TRIPLE BONUS points if Logan talks dirty and Kendall has a spanking fetish. You can take it in any direction from here ;)._

Kendall smiled, it'd only been a month or two since he'd joined this fan fiction story sharing site and he already had three dozen friends and hundreds of favorite notifications.

"Okay," he smirked as he opened a new word document and cracked his knuckles. "I'll give you a story you'll never forget" he got to work.

As he typed in the bedroom, Logan sat out in the living room watching TV. Currently the history channel was running a show on Italy and, while normally he would have been fascinated, he was distracted. He sighed and got up, walking to his and Kendall's room. He'd begun to get weird feelings around the blonde and while normally he'd chalk it up to lack of sleep, the feelings wouldn't cease.

"Hey Kendall" he said to the blonde as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh, hey Logan" Kendall smiled slightly as he shifted on the bed so his back was against the wall and so Logan couldn't see the screen. If the brunette found out about his crush or worse the stories he'd never live down the humiliation.

"It's getting late, we should probably turn in for the night" Logan said as he walked into the closet to get clothes to sleep.

"Yeah. Gustavo wants us to come in early" he sighed and saved the story before shutting off the computer. _I'll work on tomorrow_ he thought.

The Next Day

"Now get!" Gustavo dismissed them. They sighed.

"Kendall can I borrow your laptop? Ours is on the fritz again" Logan asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sure" Kendall said, he planed to hop in the shower any way.

Once Kendall had hopped in the shower Logan grabbed his laptop and plugged it in. He had to check his e-mail so he clicked onto the internet after the power was on. _Welcome: WildFan210 (2) New Messages!_ The screen signaled. Normally Logan wouldn't snoop in other people's e-mail but his curiosity got the best of him and he didn't recognize the two e-mail addresses that showed up. He clicked on the first one.

_To: WildFan210_

_Thank You!_

_Just wanted to shoot you an e-mail saying thanks for responding to my story request. I know, my mind is so perverted it's not funny. :P You're like the only dude that agrees with me. __Thanks._

Logan scrolled through the rest of the conversation between the two.

_To: BTR4EVR803_

_Request Accepted_

_Hey, I got your e-mail. Just wanted to let you know I accepted the request. Also, and take no offence in this but, you have a seriously wicked, awesome and perverted mind for coming up with something like this. __I like it. I'll have it up in a day or two._

_To: WildFan210_

_Story request_

_BTR, Kogan, sub-Kendall dom-Logan __. Place: Bedroom/Shower 2J Bonus points if Kendall gets muffled Double bonus points if he gets it more than once TRIPLE BONUS points if Logan talks dirty and Kendall has a spanking fetish. You can take it in any direction from here ;)._

What? Logan thought. So this is what Kendall was up to on the computer. Logan logged of Kendall's e-mail and opened the link to his computer's contents. There were all the normal files and one named homework and another titled stories.

Logan clicked on the 'stories' folder, and was shocked at its contents. Located in the folder were 2 more folders. **Slash** and **Non-Slash**. Slash, he thought sounded like what he had read in the e-mail was. A few clicks later and he was face to face with a Kogan fan fiction story. "He likes me too?" he thought. Suddenly an idea struck him. I know how get Kendall he thought.

"Hey Logie" Kendall smiled as he walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel around his waist.

"Hey Kendall. Hey listen to this; _**I looked down at the head of short brown bobbing between my legs.**_

"_**Ngh! L-Logan! P-plea-se! I-I-" I was cut off by my own moan as I writhed helplessly on the bed before the smaller boy. Some would've said 'how is **_**he**_** dominant over **_**you**_**?' I'd simple say that I'd been wrapped around his finger since day one and I'd bend to his every wish, as long as mine were also acknowledged. But these were the farthest things from my mind at that moment. I just wanted that brunette between my legs to stop teasing and fuck me like a common street whore, without the abandonment on the side of the road after it's over.**_

"H-how did you find out?" Kendall stuttered, it was one of the few times Logan had ever seen the blonde actually look scared.

"I had to check my e-mail but you forgot to log out of yours. You had two new messages so I checked the first one it was a thank you for accepting a story request so I read the rest of the conversation and saw the request. So, I looked on the computer. I had no idea you felt this way" Logan said shutting the laptop and placing on the night stand before standing up.

"L-look. I know it's wrong and I-I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it" Kendall stuttered.

"Don't worry. But I do think you need to stop writing about wishing for stuff like this to happen," Logan smiled and yanked the towel off the blonde causing him to let out surprised yelp. "And start making them actually happen" he whispered huskily in Kendall's ear. The blonde boy whimpered as Logan began to roughly stroke his aching cock. He looked at Logan with pleading, questioning eyes.

"W-When, h-how?" he gasped as he was pushed onto his bed.

"8th grade, you are such a cock tease and you don't even know it" Logan smirked pulling his shirt over his head. "What about you?"

"Same" Kendall huffed.

"Hm" Logan hummed thoughtfully, unbuttoning his pants before stopping and looking over the boy on the bed. Kendall blushed before covering himself with his hands embarrassedly. "Don't" Logan whispered. "You're beautiful" he smiled warmly. Kendall blushed again before removing his hands timidly and turning on his side to watch the brunette.

"Well don't just stand there. Get over here and let me help you" Kendall smirked. Logan smiled and hopped into the bed next to the blonde. He gazed in eyes.

"Is it to soon to say I love you?" Logan asked timidly. Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"I love you too Logie" he whispered sliding down the bed to pull his pants off. "More than words could ever express" he smiled as he threw Logan's pants to a random corner. As he was about to pull Logan's boxer's off Logan's hands stopped him.

"You don't have to" Logan smiled; just being here with his love was enough for him.

"But I wanna" Kendall pouted adorably. Logan released his wrists and nodded. Kendall grinned and yanked his boxers off. His mouth watered, there in all its glory was Logan. It was 7 thick inches standing at attention. Kendall lapped eagerly at the head causing Logan to let out a pleased whine.

"Kendall! M-more! P-please!" he whimpered. Kendall sucked on the head slowly sliding down the length. Logan's hands wound into Kendall's hair and tugged the blonde off with an erotic pop. Logan pulled Kendall to face him and smashed their lips together, roughly forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kendall moaned. "You shouldn't start something you can't finish Kendall" Logan snarled by his pulse point before licking at the spot and biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Logan!" Kendall whimpered, trying to grind their hips together. Logan hummed and slid down so he could suck Kendall. Logan licked his lips before taking Kendall all the way down to the base. "Ah!" Kendall yelped and fought to keep still, not wanting to choke the brunette. Logan moaned around Kendall's length, enjoying the pre-cum overriding his taste buds and the withering blonde beside him.

"L-Lo-Log-Logan!" Kendall whimpered spearing his fingers through his own hair and tugging in an attempt to keep him some what grounded. "I-I-I- oh god! Oh yes! Oh please! S-so c-cl-close! L-Logan! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" he tugged harder; it'd always been a kink of his. Logan pulled lightly at his balls and he was gone. Logan drank all of his release and hummed in content before pulling off with a pop, sliding back up to face the blonde. "You're amazing" Kendall smiled as soon as caught his breath and brought their lips together.

"I am aren't I?" Logan chuckled as Kendall hit his chest lightly.

"Conceited much" Kendall giggled.

"We can um stop here if you want" Logan bit his lip, he didn't want to but he would for Kendall.

"I want you. Make love to me Logan" Kendall assured lacing their fingers together. Logan smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Um do you have any-"

"Top drawer of the nightstand" Kendall said.

"And why would you have lube so close to your bed Kendall?" Logan smirked as he grabbed the lube.

"You know how sometimes when everyone else leaves I stay back with a 'headache'?" Kendall said blushingly.

"You're so kinky. I'd love to explore that sometime" Logan grinned coating his fingers.

"That'd be awesome, but at some later point" Kendall whimpered as Logan circled his entrance.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Logan whispered before running his hands through the blonde locks of his new lover as he gently pushed one finger in. Kendall gasped at the intrusion. "Do you want me to stop?" Logan asked, cupping Kendall's face.

"D-don't you dare" Kendall gasped as a second finger joined the first.

"You're so loose. You didn't…did you?" Logan stared at him.

"J-just a l-little. O-oh! R-right there!" Kendall clung to Logan as it was the only thing keeping him grounded as Logan's fingers rubbed gently at his prostate.

"You ready babe? You ready for me to slam my long thick cock in your tight little ass?" Logan asked pulling his fingers out roughly. Kendall whimpered at the loss but nodded his head. Kendall leaned over to lap at Logan's hard cock. Logan whimpered letting the blonde suck eagerly. Kendall sucked with enthusiasm and moaned as the taste of Logan's pre-cum burst across his taste buds. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled off slowly.

"Making sure it was nice and wet" Kendall winked. Logan smiled before roughly yanking the blonde up by his hair. "Logan" Kendall whimpered.

"You like having your hair pulled? Huh" Logan grinned and slowly eased into the blonde. Kendall gasped and fisted the sheets tightly beneath his hands. "You okay?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"K-keep going" he sighed as Logan slipped the rest of the way in.

"Kendall. You're still so fucking tight" Logan whimpered. Kendall let out a choked whimper. "It's okay. I won't move till you say I can. Wait, I've got an idea" Logan whispered before slowly pulling out. Kendall whimpered at the loss. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Here, switch places with me" Logan smiled.

"O-okay" Kendall moved so Logan could lean against the headboard.

"Here, you can ease your self down and set the pace" Logan smiled. Kendall nodded and climbed onto Logan's lap. "Go as slow as you need to babe" Logan assured, running his hands along Kendall's sides comfortingly. Logan held his cock at the base while Kendall slowly slid down. Once he was fully seated in the brunette's lap he sighed.

Kendall rolled his hips tentatively causing Logan to let out a breathy moan. Kendall smiled, glad to know that he was giving Logan this pleasure and not some cheap whore. He brought his head to rest on Logan's shoulder as he raised his hips. Quickly missing the feel of Logan, he slammed his hips back down causing him to throw his head back in a guttural moan as his prostate was struck.

"Ngh! Logan!" Kendall's hands quickly wound into the brunette hair and began bouncing like his life depended on it.

"Kehhhnnnduuulll! Oh god! You look s-so hot like t-this! Ngh! S-so fuckin' t-tight!" Logan moaned. Logan grabbed Kendall's hips and pulled him off. Kendall whined at the loss before their positions were once again flipped so his back was on the bed. Logan smirked, "So, a little birdie told me that you like it rough". He spread Kendall's legs and pushed back in at a sadistically slow pace.

"Logan, p-please. I-I n-need-ah!" Kendall yelped as the smaller pop star wound his hand into the taller boy's hair and pulled.

"You need what Kendall? I can't help if you don't tell me" Logan whispered huskily in his ear pulling out till only the head was in. Kendall groaned and wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, pulling him back in.

"F-fuck me! Fuck me hard! I-I w-want you t-to ngh s-shove your l-long ugh! H-hard d-dick up m-my t-ti-ght a-ass! P-please! I-I n-need it!" Kendall begged whimpering in need.

"You asked for it babe" Logan chuckled darkly before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Kendall screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Feels s-so g-good! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Kendall moaned wantonly as he thrust back into Logan causing him to hit his prostate.

"You're so loud Kendall. I fucking love it!" Logan groaned bringing one hand down to stroke the blonde and the other to wind in his hair to crash their lips together. Kendall moaned louder and gripped Logan's biceps as if he was the only thing keeping him conscious.

"L-Logan I c-can't-"

"Just let go babe" Logan hummed as sucked a hicky into Kendall's neck and he lost it.

"LOGAN!" Kendall shouted as he came bucking his hips.

"Oh KENDALL!" Logan moaned as he too came at the site of the blonde coming undone. They laid there thrusting lightly as they worked through their orgasms. As soon as his breathing had evened, Logan pulled out slowly. "That was amazing" he sighed.

"Mhm" Kendall sighed in agreement and reached to get a tissue. He and Logan cleaned each other off before snuggling together on the bed. Kendall rested his head over Logan's heart, providing the most soothing lullaby he'd ever heard, and had one arm slung over Logan's torso, keeping him close. "So…where does this leave us?" Kendall asked, hoping they were more than friends now.

"Boyfriends?" Logan asked, looking down at the blonde. Kendall couldn't have smiled brighter and smashed his and Logan's lips together.

"I'd love that" he smiled.

"Good, cause I'm never gonna let you go" Logan smiled and kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall grinned, lightly tracing random shapes on Logan's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Love you" he smiled.

"Love you too Ken. Now let's sleep" Logan yawned.

"Okay. We'll talk in the morning. Night" Kendall smiled. As the two lovers slipped into peaceful sleep thoughts of each other flitted through their minds making them smile.


End file.
